


i love you, bro

by arctictigers



Series: bros in love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dorks in Love, M/M, bros in love, can jisung and changbin's ship name be jibin pls, chan is thirdwheeling, first jibin fic on ao3, i'm truly honored, or should i say, someone pls save chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctictigers/pseuds/arctictigers
Summary: chan has the displeasure of witnessing changbin and jisung acting like best bros. in love.





	i love you, bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goat_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/gifts).



> hello there!
> 
> i'm very happy to finally contribute to the stray kids tag on ao3. if you don't know who stray kids are, check out their song ['hellevator'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdfIfFGCqgo), composed and written by everyone's favourite sk subunit, [3racha](https://soundcloud.com/3racha) (chan, changbin & jisung) ♡ sk are a trainee group under jyp and appear in the survival show 'stray kids'.
> 
> this is quite short bc i wrote this in class today instead of listening to the teacher ramble about who knows what. this fic is dedicated to ellie, chan's girlfriend hehe. i cackled all through the writing process of this but it might not be as funny as i intended it to be. still, i hope you like it ♡
> 
> btw english still isn't my native language lol.
> 
> inspired by this brilliant [post](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/934807389970280449).

“bro.”

sitting across the table from the boy with the beanie, the boy with the cap stops chewing on his fries.

“what, bro?”

“tell the whole world that we’re bros.”

changbin leans forward, face inches apart from jisung's. “we’re bros,” whispers the oldest.

“why’d you whisper, bro?” asks the youngest.

“because you’re my whole world, bro.”

“b r o.”

sitting on the booth beside changbin, chan gags on his burger. he wonders if he accidentally throws up in the fast food restaurant, because of the annoying display of affection between his two younger friends, will it get him kicked out of the place. hopefully not. he really does want to finish this burger.

“can the both of you stop? i'm right here and i’m trying to eat.”

“you’re just jealous you don’t have a best bro like i have changbin-hyung,” snickers jisung while nibbling on the straw of his soda.

“yeah,” agrees changbin, before swallowing another fry. “bro, give me a sip of that.”

without missing a beat, jisung hands over his cup.

“if being best bros means that you guys share drinks, i don’t want it,” sighs chan. “you guys are even using the same straw; that’s unsanitary.”

“so? he wasn’t just going to let me die of thirst because of that. what kind of bro would that make him?” shrugs changbin.

“a bad bro, that’s what,” answers jisung, even if the question was clearly rhetorical.

“right, like that time when you guys slept in the same bed when you clearly had other options,” chan recalls.

“i wasn't going to let my favourite hyung sleep on the cold, hard ground. he's old; it would have hurt his back.”

"yah, you brat. i'm only one year older," changbin snaps jokingly, to which jisung sticks out his tongue. "you're lucky you're cute"

chan rolls his eyes at the fond look exchanged between the two. “the couch was free?”

"couches aren't comfy," counters the younger boy. "like i said, changbin-hyung is old-"

changbin throws a fry at jisung, which the latter dodges while crackling.

"anyway, you get it. letting him sleep anywhere else besides on the comfy bed with me would have made me a bad bro. and i am _not_ a bad bro," defends jisung.

"and cuddling is kind of cool."

chan chokes on his mouthful of burger for the nth time that day.

"what?” questions changbin in an unbothered voice. “jisung is warm and cuddly; he makes a great cuddle buddy. and i was worried he was going to get lonely alone on the big bed."

"what the heck happened to the old you?" asks chan, in disbelief of his friend’s character development.

“i met jisung,” changbin simply answers and goes back to eating his fries.

“plus,” continues jisung. “changbinnie paid for my meal. so i-”

“no, _i_ paid for your meal,” interrupts chan.

“no, hyung. you lost a bowling game against changbin-hyung so changbinnie used his rightfully won money to buy me a meal,” laughs jisung, before taking a big bite out of his burger.

“ _rightfully?_ he cheated!” whines chan.

changbin points a fry in his direction. “innocent until proven guilty,” he reminds him, while wiggling his eyebrows.

“i hate you,” grumbles the oldest of the three. “the both of you.”

“don’t be so dramatic, hyung,” giggles jisung. “without changbin-hyung and i, you would be friendless.”

“yeah, man. we’re bros too,” adds changbin, slinging an arm around his older friend’s shoulders.

“just not best bros like we are!”

changbin and jisung fist bumps while laughing out loud.

chan puts down his burger, sighing. he's not hungry anymore; he feels a bit sick.

 _what village did i destroy in my past live to deserve this,_ he thinks to himself as his friends continue to make goo goo eyes at each other.

+++

later that night, changbin tosses and turns in his bed, unable to fall asleep. he’s missing something but his mind can’t pinpoint it.

few minutes passes of him digging through his mind before he finally figures it out. he urgently jumps out of his bed, almost tripping on his gyu plushie that has fallen on the ground during his toss and turning. usually, he would have picked up his plushie and apologized for being so careless with it but his mind is preoccupied right now.

he turns his room upside down, looking for his phone, before remembering he plugged it to charge beside the door before going to bed. hastily, he grabs his phone, checking the time. it’s almost midnight. hopefully, he isn't too late and the other isn’t asleep yet. changbin quickly opens his messenger app and types in the words that kept him from sleeping all this time.

 **binnie binnie changbinnie**  
goodnight homo  
*homie  
eh same thing

 **sunshine jisungie**  
thx bro  
i love u

 **binnie binnie changbinnie**  
i love u 2

**Author's Note:**

> _can you guess how many times i used the word 'bro' in this?_
> 
> thank you so much for reading! ending was rushed (like always) but oh well. feedback always appreciated; let me know what you think of this fic in the comments!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](www.twitter/jckgyeom) and don't forget to show lots of love to stray kids ♡


End file.
